Rei Suzumura vs. Frieza
Rei Suzumura vs. Frieza is a Death Battle episode which features the battle of Rei Suzumura against Frieza. Preview The battle of the silver makai knight against space tyrant. Which one is superior. Prelude Sora: These two are the monsters when it comes to a fighting at their best. Boomstick: For them is to find the worthy opponents that makes them even more deadly. Deadpool: Like with Rei Suzumura the Silver Fanged Knight Zero himself from GARO franchise. Ryuuga: And Frieza the space tyrant from Dragon Ball series. Sora: Since this is a death battle so pitting this makai knight against Frieza will be a badass idea so why not. Dr. Doom: I am Dr. Doom and with me are Boomstick, Ryuuga Dogai, Sora and Deadpool. Ryuuga: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out- Boomstick: Who would win a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Frieza (cue ost: Tada Kogoeru Elegy by Demon Kakka) Dr. Doom: Born to King Cold along with his elder brother Cooler, Frieza is the most iconic villain in Dragon Ball history. Boomstick: Beneath his calm demeanor is an utter psychopath who wants the universal domination just for the fun. What an asshole. Ryuuga: He is a trained warrior and the most ruthless tyrant of all time. He even conquered the entire Planet Vegeta killing their king living King Vegeta's son who is called just Vegeta alone with his subordinates. But then the saiyans led by Bardock mannaged to damage Frieza so badly they almost had the victory only one of them had survived was Bardock as he watched as his friends and his wife are murdered by Frieza's minions and his only son Kakarot a.k.a Son Goku had escaped but then Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta along with Bardock and Saiyans who were on it as Vegeta had escaped with Raditz and Nappa. And so Frieza had conquered the entire planets, slew a hundred thousand and even billions of helpless. (cue ost: Dragon Ball FighterZ OST - Frieza's Theme) Sora: And he is already was terrifying in his first form. He can launch a ki blasts from his fingers. He can use Death Beam attack a Beam of purple energy can pierce through the body like was nothing. Death Wave as a ground shockwave which oblitirates his opponents. Deadpool: His Death Saucer is two like energy discs of death. Ryuuga: And Frieza's most deadly technique is Death Ball which he fires a huge electric purple ball of destruction. Ouch talk about painfull. Sora: And Frieza have the high variety of the most deadliest forms. First form is having him being a little yet deadly on his own. In his second form Frieza is three times stronger and a lot bulkier. Boomstick: YOWCH! In his third form, Frieza is three times creepy and evil. Not to mention he's got a lot of deadly moves. Deadpool: But in his final form and 100% he is an unstoppable death machine on his own which makes him even more dangerous including his afromentioned Golden Frieza form. Dr. Doom: Frieza is a death machine himself. He can compete against such juggernauts like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and even Gohan who is Goku's son. He oblitirated a lot of planets and many innocent lifes. However he isn't without his downfalls. His weakness is Super Saiyans. Sora: He lost against Goku and even Trunks when Frieza was in his Mecha form. Boomstick: But even then, Frieza is still one of the most evil tyrants of all time. Believe me. Facing against this guy will give you no mercy. Frieza: I '' am Lord Frieza. None surpass me. No one even comes close. Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet. Or better still, to die in disgrace at the hands of your master!'' Rei Suzumura (cue ost: ZERO -BLACK BLOOD- by JAM Project) Ryuuga: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope. Boomstick: Say hello to the silvery badass which we all know and love. Ginga Suzumura a.k.a Rei Suzumura and also known as Zero the Silver Fanged Knight. Deadpool: He was adopted by Douji Suzumura as he trained him and raised him as his own son. Sora: *whistles* We're just getting started. Rei was suddenly fall in love which definently was his good days durring his training as makai knight and he became a very promising desciple as he inherited the twin scimitars Ginroken, the talking madou necklace Silva and Zero title and armor. Deadpool: After his love and adoptive father are killed by knight in a wolf themed armor, Rei had sworn revenge for his loved ones. He then fought against his rival/slash future friend Kouga Saezima a.k.a Golden Knight Garo. He even realized that Barago was one responsible as after the defeat of Sigma Fudou and Barago at the hands of Kouga, Rei continued to help the others this time on his own. Dr. Doom: Like with Garo. Girls are not fitting to be the makai knights. Only boys can do that. And of course Rei traces the two circles above him thus attaching Zero armor on his body thus turning him into a death machine. Sora: Makai Knights in this universe yep the original one have their weapons and armors made of soul metal material which is lighter and stronger than titanium. Ryuuga: Like other makai knights, Zero have the limiter which have 99.9 seconds as within that time the makai knights need to finish the Horrors off and then disengage of armor after they finished the Horrors off. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise. If the time limiter reaches zero, the makai knight will turn into the Lost Soul beast. On that ocasion Rei durring the fight with Edel had mannaged to return back to normal and then defeat Edel without having an armor. Yellow Speech Bubble: Even so Rei is deadly with or without his trademark silvery armor. Oh and combining Ginroken into Ginga Ginroken will make him a lot deadly and thanks to his madou horse Ginga on which he rides like a crazy. White Speech Bubble: He achieves the acces to Ginga after defeating hundred Horrors. No pun intended. (cue ost: DRAGONFLAME by JAM Project) Deadpool: Oh DANGATANG! Rei had defeated a countless foes from Horrors like Ring to a more deadly baddies like freaking Edel the Dragon Knight himsef which predated the Makai Knights. Oh and he even held against such Garo heavyweights like Golden Knight Garo himself and even Dan the Midnight Sun Knight. Sora: He is a lone wolf, but will also rely on his friends' help to annihilate those who harm the others. Boomstick: Belive me. The last thing you Horror douches will do is to get in this mofo's way. Rei Suzumura: Sorry to interrupt the fun but the party is over. Intermission Sora: Ladies and gentlemen the fighters are ready to rock. Time to start the party so take your seats and enjoy the show. Deadpool: Just enjoy the senseless slaughter. Yellow Speech Bubble: YAAAAAAAY! White Speech Bubble: YEEEEEEEEEES! Dr. Doom: Time to start the show. Enjoy the fight and check this fight out. Ryuuga: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle Rei was running on the wasteland searching for a target as he found the right suspect. It was Frieza the intergalactic tyrant himself and Rei knew what to do. To stop this monster from harming any innocent life being. Silva: Rei. I sense Frieza's evil aura. Rei: It looks like I will have a fun tearing this tyrant apart. Frieza was killing the bystanders as he was laughing like a maniac he is. Frieza: SHULOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO! Those who stand against me will receive no mercy from me. And then he noticed the swords flying toward Frieza as he dodged them completely as thus revealing to be Rei as he caught those swords as he pointed them at Frieza. (cue ost: Zero -DRAGON BLOOD OST- Rei Suzumura) Rei: That's enough, Frieza. Your actions will never go unpunished not when I'm around. Then both Frieza and Rei had began their fighting stance as Rei is ready to fight against intergalactic tyrant. Announcer: FIGHT! First Frieza was firing death beam at Rei as unlike this time he dodged them at eas thus enraging Frieza completely as then Rei deflected the Death Beams with his twin swords as then Rei had roundhoud kicked Frieza in the face as he was entering his second form as he was already before that in his first form. Then Frieza tried to impale Rei but then Rei had punched Frieza repeatedly thus blasting him into the ground thus making him howl in pain thus Rei had uppercuted Frieza in the jaw as thus Frieza on the flight had entered his third form as he tried to blast Rei with his finger beams as Rei had kicked him in the guts thus blasting him into the air thus allowing Frieza to enter his final form. Then Frieza had entered his one hundred percent Final Form as he launched his Death Ball as he is about to destroy the planet as Rei had sliced the Death Ball in two thus exploding it in the air as then Frieza had the maniacall smirk on his face as he had entered his true final form known as Golden Frieza as Frieza is about to fire a lot of Death Beams at Rei. Thus Frieza had fired an array of Death Beams as Rei had deflected them completely with his swords without any problem thus blasting an oncoming Death Beam at Frieza's arm thus making him scream in pain. Frieza: GYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My ARM! MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM! Rei: This is the punishment for your crimes, Frieza. You killed many innocent lives in your quest this time I put an end to your villainy. Then Frieza had enraged as he got all of Inga in him thus transforming him into a Horror Frieza thus only with the red eyes, sharpened fangs and claws and of course the wings. (cue ost: Makai Gunrouden Gaoh by Hironobu Kageyama) Then Rei had traced a circles above him as he entered Zero the Silver Fanged Knight form as he had summoned Ginga as then Zero had combined his Ginroken into Ginga Ginroken as Rei had proclaimed this. Zero: Killing many innocent lifes and devouring many innocent souls, Horror Frieza. I will cut down your Inga. Then Zero on his Ginga had launched Ginga Ginroken at Frieza's wings thus completely clipping out his wings thus making him scream in pain as then Zero had swung his swords as he sliced Frieza in his Horror form thus destroying the space tyrant for good as Frieza had yelled his dying words. Frieza: Damn it all. Please. Help me! MUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! And then Frieza had exploded violently as then his remains had been fading away thus killing Frieza for good. Thus Rei had dissengaged of his armor for good as he had sighed with relief. Rei: One less tyrant to worry about. KO Rei runs faster to continue to fight against evil as Frieza in world of Makai was ripped apart by Horrors for the crimes he had committed. Results (cue ost: S#0 by DUSTZ) Boomstick, Deadpool: ZERO-wned. Ryuuga: Frieza maybe an intergalactic tyrant but he was outmatched in speed and strength by Rei alltogether. Sora: If you recall that, Soul Metal material can cut through anything even it can deflect the ki based attacks. Dr. Doom: It leaves no question that Rei can deal a lot of dammage to Frieza since Zero is the strongest of makai knights when it comes to cutting down the villainous Horrors. Deadpool: Pluse, Rei have a lot more of a combat experience when it comes to battling the evil tyrants like Barago or Sigma Fudou. Plus all of Frieza's forms were defenceless against Makai Knight. Boomstick: Looks like Frieza has been cut down into the swis cheese. Ryuuga: The winner is Rei Suzumura a.k.a Zero the Silver Fanged Knight. Trivia *This is a third Death Battle to feature the character from Garo. Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles